fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
Kirby is the titular and main character of Nintendo's ''Kirby'' series. He is a pink puffball with stubby hands and red feet. This appearance can be misleading as he is courageous and tough. He will stop at nothing to save his home planet, Pop Star, from its dastard King Dedede. Kirby's trademark move is to inhale an enemy and copy its powers. Appearances Canonically Kirby has appeared in every Kirby game to date, appropriately as he is both the main protagonist and playable character of every game. Kirby has also appeared in various manners through cameos or as representation for his series (usually alongside fellow characters; Meta Knight and King Dedede) in the Super Smash Bros. Games. Fanon Appearances Kirby Fan Games Crisis! (Neverworld) In Neverworld Kirby becomes the second Meta Knight. He has been confirmed to take the original Meta Knight's place as Black Knight in the Chess Squad during the Nintendo Civil War. His original armor (right) is rickety and badly made, and is destroyed during a fight with Link. He then upgrades it, becoming more powerful (see below). ''The Wheelzen series In the first few games, it is not stated whether Kirby is alive in this timeframe of Dreamland. However, in Wheelzen Atomic 2: Darth Kirby, Kirby turns himself into Lord Overlord and attempts to destroy the world making him the main villain. Kirby D.I.Y In Kirby D.I.Y, Kirby is the main protagonist in the Play Adventure mode preset adventures and main hero in the game. He is already unlocked at the beginning of the game along with Knuckle Joe. Kirby: Lost Time In this game Kirby is humanized and the main protagonist. He fights to destroy The Infinite to keep Known Space from being ripped apart. Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic! Kirby was a main character once again in Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic!. There, he chases Kurodon in Black Spinach version or Shirodon in White Succotash version down when they steal his recipe. Kirby Superstar Party Kirby is a Character It has Pink in a Party & Story Mode. Puffball Party Kirby is the main protagonist of Puffball Party, where he saves Dreamland and Popstar from the forces of evil. He chases after Nightmare in this game. His special move is his signature move, inhale where he sucks up any nearby stars. In minigames he has balanced stats and can float in the air to reach platforms that are high. *Speed: 3/5 *Jump: 3/5 *Sprint: 3/5 *Toughness: 3/5 *Attack: 3/5 ''The Return Trilogy Kirby is the main playable character of the Return Trilogy, three Kirby games all linked by the common theme of the past coming back to fight Kirby. As such they are classic 2D Platforming Games like most Kirby Games and allow Kirby access to his various Copy Abilities and standard abilities such as inhaling, spitting and sliding. ''Kirby: King of Dreamland In Kirby King of Dreamland, Kirby must help save Planet Popstar from being sucked into a massive Black Mass which is revealed to be Dark Matter, the game was the first to feature the return of Dark Matter in true essence and although the Final Boss is not truly Zero is reflected as a very similar Character. ''Kirby Doom of Dreamland In Kirby Doom of Dreamland, Kirby must save Dreamland from having been warped to a mysterious location in which a resurrected Zero warns Kirby that by trying to save Dreamland he will be destroyed. This game featured a more story driven aspect to the trilogy and also introduced the least abilities of the three. ''Kirby Hero of Dreamland By far the largest game of the trilogy, in Kirby Hero of Dreamland, Kirby, King Dedede and others fall into a new Mirror Dimension caused by the crossover of the shattered panes of glass of the Dimension Mirror. This game introduced the first non-Zero form Final Boss in the Story Mode, Zero Kirby who looked very similar to Kirby and Dark Matter's Swordsman Form instead. This game also featured the Final Arena a sidestory that summarizes the main series Kirby titles and Kirby's battles with the various evils of those games. In it Kirby comes face to face with most (aside from 02) of the True Antagonists from his games (excluding Spin-Offs) and must fight them in a style very similar to the True Arena or the Boss Endurance. After which Kirby fights the ultimate combination of his enemies and effectively what was intended to be his undoing, the Wretched Soul. However Kirby overcomes this monsterous individual and proves that not matter who he faces, Kirby can always find a way to overcome his foes. ''Kirby's Dimension Journey Kirby and three other multicoloured Kirbys are summoned to defeat Nightmare after being released after being defeated earlier. Each coloured Kirby has different personalities to make different from each other. ''Kirby: Nova Zoo Kirby is the main character of ''Kirby: Nova Zoo. The story begins with Kirby eating cake before he and the cake, as well as many residents of Dreamland are abducted by the titular Nova Zoo. Kirby manages to escape his confinement by sucking the glass off his cell, although while looking for his cake he comes across Susie, Marx, Chef Kawasaki, and Gryll. They prepare to fight him before Susie manages to convince them otherwise, making the argument that Kirby is so much stronger than everything on the Zoo and may serve as the only means to escape. Kirby's strength in this game is accentuated by the sheer amount of powerful abilities he has at his disposal. Not only is the Robobot Armor back, but so is Hypernova from Triple Deluxe and the Super Abilities from Return to Dream Land. He doesn't fight alone though; using Dream Allies, which mostly consist of people Kirby has beaten in the past, he verges on unstoppable with the powers of Susie, Marx, and more. Kirby Twinkle Terror Kirby is one of the central playable characters and main protagonists of Kirby Twinkle Terror, alongside King Dedede, Meta Knight, and the new character Lance Doo. ''Kirby and the Celestial War Kirby takes a major role in saving Planet Popstar from Lady Singulon and her forces, along with King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and Marx. He is tasked with collecting the Nova Shrine from Croxan. Kirby Dreamcast Kirby Dreamcast on SEGA Dreamcast released in 1999 same as Sonic Adventure. Crossover Fan Games Star Team Heroes Despite his victory against Kirthar, He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball In Mario & Kirby Baseball, Kirby is one of the default captains from Dreamland. He has slow speed and fair batting, and his strong point is pitching. His team name is the Kirby Gluttons. ''Kirby Superstar Platinum'' Kirby once again finds himself going through some of his greatest adventures in Kirby Superstar Platinum. But now, he has to save the world from evil once again in the new quest, The Adventure that ended all Adventures. ''Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms Kirby is one of the few major protagonists of ''Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms. Kirby helps Mario on his journey to defeat the evil King of Koopas, Bowser and the self proclaimed king of Dreamland, Dedede. In some episodes Kirby transforms into a copy ability like in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, however he can inhale some of Mario's power up items to gain a respective copy ability. Two new copy abilities, Slime and Powder, rarely appear in the series. Slime appears more frequently than Powder. ''Super Wario & Kirby Maker Kirby is one of the starring characters in this game alongside Wario. Kirby has all of the copy abilities he had in ''Kirby's Adventure and some power-ups that Wario has allows him to transform into some of his copy abilities. Super Smash Bros. Fan Games ''Super Smash Bros. Adventure'' Kirby will appear as a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will have to traverse Brinstar, which is Samus's home. He will be able to use his Hammer to attack enemies, and will be able to use Swallow to suck up his enemies, and then spit them out at another enemy, which will then proceed to bounce off and hit every other enemy in sight. Nothing else has been confirmed, however. ''Super Smash Bros. Channel'' Kirby is a default character in Super Smash Bros. Channel. His moveset stays the same as in Brawl, with the exception of his Up Smash, which is replaced by the Hi-Jump Leap, and his Final Smash, which is replaced by Crash Kirby. ''Super Smash Bros. Endgame Kirby appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Endgame as a starter character. He retains his moves from SSB4, but his Final Smash, which is the Hypernova ability, where he sucks up his opponents. It's unknown what is his role in the story mode of the game. Brandon's Super Smash Bros. Kirby! Right Back at Ya! Kirby reappears in BSSB, the reboot of Super Smash Bros. Kombat. Kirby, once again is a default playable character. He retains some of his Smash 4 moves. His aerial side attack is replaced with a hammer spin. He has his Final Smash as The Rainbow Curse where the background goes to the Kirby & the Rainbow Curse background and Kirby, as a ball, comes and rolls along the screen, hitting anyone in his path. Sometimes rainbow lines will come and Kirby will ride on them, tricking players into jump and getting hit. After a few seconds, Kirby turns to normal and the background goes back to the main stage. Super Smash Bros. Bloodlust Kirby is a starter playable character, again in the ninth installment. Kirby retains some of his Smash 4 moves, and his Final Smash is The Rainbow Curse. Super Smash Bros. Frozen & Boiling Kirby reappears in Super Smash Bros. Frozen & Boiling, where he is a starter playable character. It's unknown what his special moves are. Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Fighters Kirby is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 25, 2018 along side the rest of the original 8. Other Umbrella Games Minor Appearance Games New Super Mario Bros. Super Star Kirby appears for the first time in a NSMB game, along with Meta Knight. He can puff-jump and inhale certain enemies that come out of ? Blocks to gain his trademark abilities, as well as all new ones. Malicious (series) In the Malicious series, Kirby is a main character. He first appears in Happy Face D.I.Y. where he is a secret character. He later appears again as an unlockable fighter in Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros.. Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team Kirby appears as a playable character in Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team. He can perform multiple jumps thanks to his floating abilities and inhale enemies. He can use some copy abilities by grabbing powerups: *Fire Flower: Fire Kirby *Super Leaf: Parasol Kirby *Hammer suit: Hammer Kirby *Frog suit: Penguin Kirby *Propeller Mushroom: Propeller Kirby *Blue Shell: Wheel Kirby *Chaos Emeralds: Ultra Sword Kirby Mario Kart Burst Kirby is an unlockable lightweight character in Mario Kart Burst. To unlock him, the player must win any cup in 50cc. However, the player must have a file of Kirby's Return to Dreamland before doing the cup, or Kirby cannot be unlocked. Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul Kirby is an optional partner in Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul that can be obtained only within a Trouble Center password. When this password was entered at the Trouble Center, a trouble marked "Find me!" by ???, who Mario finds is actually Kirby, was automatically accepted. If the player finds him in front of Dr. Koopert's General Hospital, he reveals that he has went to the hospital due to his foot injury. He wants to go to the adventures with Mario, and automatically joins the party. Outside of battle, Kirby has the same ability has Parakarry and the Yoshi Kid, to carry Mario over gaps that he can't jump over. His moves came from from any Super Smash Bros. games. Epic Mario Kart He Is a starter Character And has good speed.His sepical item is suck n' spit Lets-a-go, Mario Kirby appears as a DLC Character in Lets-a-go, Mario. He acts like he does in most of his games. He can inhale enemies and either spit them out or swallow them to gain an ability. He retains all of his abilities from previous games, along with some new ones, such as Shell Kirby and Ring Kirby. He can also fly, but unlike previous games, save for Kirby 64, he can only fly for a limited time. Kirby can have his color changed, too, like in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad. Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump Kirby is one of the special guest characters in Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Kirby appears as a unlockable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. Like the rest of the characters, he can be unlocked randomly by placing first in a Grand Prix on any engine class. Alternatively, he can be purchased at the shop by collecting Coins. He is a lightweight with a medium size. He has poor speed, poor acceleration, good handling and great traction. Cameos ''Pikachu's Final Destiny'' Kirby appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo/cutscene character. He, along with Birdo, Link, Olimar and Pikmin and Diddy Kong, playing hide and seek in Pokemon Plaza. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2'' Kirby appears as a non-playable character in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2. He shows Pikachu how to complete a harder level. ''RenarioExtreme series'' Kirby appears as a cameo in some RenarioExtreme series games. He also appears in Renan!, where he is working with the other protagonists. However, his feet are paler than his original appearance. Pokémon Zircon & Topaz Kirby was used as a placeholder in Pokémon Zircon & Topaz, replacing the famous Missingno. and other glitch Pokémon from other generations. Surprisingly, he actually works as a regular Pokémon. He can have both genders, and knows Sketch and Swift, referring to his Copy Abilities and star-spitting. Fan Fiction Kirby Deluxe Journeys Kirby appears once again the this thrilling fan fiction. amiibo Trivia *Originally, Kirby was white in his artworks to compare his sprites on the Game Boy. This was due to the misunderatanding of whether Kirby should be Pink (Masahiro Sakurai's choice) or Yellow (Shigeru Miyamoto's choice). Gallery KRtDL Kirby hi.png KirbyWiiNew.png Kirby RtDL Kirby.png Kirby-big.png KirbySSB4.png KTD Kirby artwork.png KPR Kirby.png KPR Kirby 2.png KSA Kirby Artwork.png KSA Kirby Artwork 2.png KSA Kirby Artwork 2 NoHeart.png KSA Kirby Artwork 3.png KSA Kirby Artwork 4.png KSA Kirby Artwork 5.png KSA Kirby Artwork 6.png Kirby-New3DS.png CKirby.jpg|Kirby Colors JRKirby.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version KirbyNvF2D.png|Nintendo vs. Fantendo Kirbychristmas.png|'Kirby' Christmas art. (By ) Korby.png|Lets-a-go, Mario and Kirby's Dreamland U sprite Kirby 19.png|Kirby RPG:Pop Star in 5 Pieces Artwork Kirby-2.png Kirby by Emerald.png|Kirby by Emerald SSBF&BKirbyRender.png|Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Frozen & Boiling Kirby SI.png|Kirby Quick Sketch by SI Kirbys KDJ.JPG|The four Kirby's from Kirby's Dimension Journey. Ka_walk.gif|Vintage Kirby Artwork from Kirby's Dreamland Sad Kirby (Kirby Mass Attack).png|Kirby Mass Attack artwork of Kirby is feeling sad KirbyNovaZoo.png|Kirby's art from Kirby: Nova Zoo Kirby_Takes_The_Cake_9.png|Kirby is sad in Kirby Takes The Cake Shadow_Kirby.png|Shadow Kirby 80F43531-FB07-43F9-BF47-9AE4A82B574F.png|Payton34’s drawing of Kirby kute kirbs.png|16-Bit Kirby kirbypixelbig.png|Pixel art by Sr.Wario Forms Animal.png|Animal Kirby Backdrop.jpg|Backdrop Kirby Ball.jpg|Ball Kirby Beam.png|Beam Kirby Beetle_Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Bell_Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Bubble.jpg|Bubble Kirby Burning.jpg|Burning Kirby cook.png|Cook Kirby (Final Smash) Copy.png|Copy Kirby KTD_Circus.png|Circus Kirby Cupid.jpg|Cupid Kirby Magic.jpg|Magic Kirby Mirror.png|Mirror Kirby fighter.png|Fighter Kirby Yarn Kirby.png|Yarn Kirby Pikachu Kirby.png|Pikachu Kirby Mario kirby.jpg|Mario Kirby GenoKirby.jpg|Geno Kirby DiddyKirby.jpg|Diddy Kong Kirby DededeKirby.jpg|Dedede Kirby IkeKirby.jpg|Ike Kirby HypernovaKirby.png|Hypernova Kirby PitKirby.jpg|Pit Kirby BowserJrKirby.jpg|Bowser Jr. Kirby KTD_Sniper.png|Sniper Kirby Sword Kirby.png|Sword Kirby Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby Tornado Kirby.png|Tornado Kirby Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Paint Kirby.png|Paint Kirby 100px-KRTDL_Bomb.png|Bomb Kirby 92px-KRTDL Crash.png|Crash Kirby Olimar Kirby.jpg|Olimar Kirby Ultra Sword.png|Ultra Sword Kirby Monster Flame Kirby.png|Monster Flame Kirby KRtDL Snow Bowl.png|Snow Bowl Kirby KRTDL IndianaJonesKirby.png|Whip Kirby 117px-KRTDL Cutter.png|Cutter Kirby Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Ninja Kirby.png|Ninja Kirby Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Kirby 120px-KRTDL Mike.png|Mic Kirby KRtDL Flare Beam1.png|Flare Beam Kirby Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Sleep Kirby.png|Sleep Kirby Hi-Jump Kirby.jpg|Hi-Jump Kirby Jet Kirby.png|Jet Kirby Wing Kirby.png|Wing Kirby mew2 kirby.png|Mewtwo Kirby mew2 kirby back.png|Mewtwo Kirby (back) MegaManKirby.jpg|Mega Man Kirby volcanokirby.jpg|Volcano Kirby (Fire + Stone) needlekirby.jpg|Multi-Needle Kirby (Double Needle) drill kirby 64.png|Drill Kirby (Stone + Needle) Refrigerator Kirby.png|Refrigerator Kirby (Ice + Spark), art by . Artist Kirby KSA.png|Artist Kirby Yo-Yo Kirby KSA.png|Yo-Yo Kirby SmashBrosKirby.png|Smash Bros. Kirby BuilderKirbySWKM.png|Builder Kirby from Super Wario & Kirby Maker. KSA Staff Artwork.png|Staff Kirby KSA Festive Artwork.png|Festival Kirby KSA Cook Artwork.png|Cook Kirby export (5).png|Dark Kirby F4B95591-EF7B-4B32-A514-5D18A425395A.png|Fry Cook Kirby }} Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters * Category:Kirby (species) Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Mario Super Sluggers HD Category:Nintendo's War of The Worlds Category:Cute Characters